Haine et Amour
by passion of Imbattables
Summary: Basé sur un prompt. Severus et Voldemort se connaissent depuis très longtemps...


Temps écriture OS : 5 h 30

Nombre de mots sans notes : 2 604 mots

Disclaimers : Rien n'est à moi ! Sauf l'histoire que j'ai inventé, les personnages, les lieux et évènements sont tout droit sorti de l'imagination de l'incroyable J. !

Rating : M pour quelques allusions.

Prompt donné par un ami ! C'est pour toi frérot ! J'espère que cela te plaira et te remontra le moral !

Prompt : Severus en couple avec Voldemort.

Résumé : Severus et Voldemort se sont rencontré bien des années avant que Severus ne devienne un Mangemort.

Note de début :

Coucou ! Me revoilà avec une OS en cadeau pour un ami. Elle est sur un couple très rare et assez dur à traiter. J'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu mais je ne promets rien… J'espère au moins que cela paraîtra crédible et que mes personnages ne seront pas OOC…

Merci à ma bêta Circle of Justice ! Merci ma belle !

Sur ce, Bonne lecture !

* * *

Haine et Amour

* * *

Un homme marchait dans les couloirs de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Il était vêtu d'une robe de sorcier bleu clair et se distinguait de part une longue barbe blanche. A ses côtés, un petit enfant aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux noirs. L'enfant n'était pas âgé de plus de cinq ans, trottinait silencieusement auprès du grand homme. Le sorcier, Albus Dumbledore, lui souriait gentiment en lui tendant la main. Le petit garçon l'attrapa en fourrant le pouce de la main droite dans sa bouche.

Les deux hommes continuaient tranquillement leur route. Ils arrivèrent devant d'immenses portes où ils trouvèrent un jeune homme qui attendait. Il avait les cheveux bruns bouclés et des yeux froids. Le vieil homme salua le jeune homme.

« Tom ! Que veux-tu ? » demanda le sorcier à la longue barbe.

« Bonjour Dumbledore. J'aurais voulu avoir une réponse pour ma demande pour obtenir le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. »

Ledit Tom jeta un coup d'œil à l'enfant aux côtés du sorcier. Le petit garçon le regardait avec des yeux brillants de curiosité.

« Qui est cet enfant ? Est-ce un sorcier ? » s'enquit –il auprès du professeur de métamorphose.

« En effet, c'est une jeune sorcier. Il est le fils d'Eileen Prince, une sang-pur et d'un moldu. Sa mère est morte il y a peu et elle m'a demandé dans son testament de prendre soin de lui. Me voilà donc tuteur d'un jeune sorcier âgé de quatre ans. » l'informa Albus.

Le jeune sorcier bouclé s'accroupit devant l'enfant. Un sang-mêlé, comme moi, pensa-t-il. L'enfant était différent des autres. Une lueur d'intelligence se décelait au fond des deux orbes onyx. Un enfant solitaire, intelligent, et… peut-être doué en magie ? Lui en plus jeune. Tom sourit au petit garçon.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Tom Riddle Jédusor. Comment est-ce que tu t'appelles ? »

« Je m'appelle Severus Rogue, monsieur Jédusor. » répondit l'enfant d'une petite voix.

« Sais-tu faire de la magie ? »

Severus ne répondit pas mais ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un petit sourire. Il se détacha de Dumbledore puis alla se placer devant la sortie de Poudlard. Le petit sorcier ferma les yeux. Il laissa sa magie l'envahir. Tout autour de lui, des statues de pierres s'animèrent et tombèrent à ses côtés et marchèrent vers la cour de l'école. L'enfant n'avait pas sursauté quand le premier soldat de pierre était lourdement tombé sur le sol. Toutes les statues animées s'étaient rangées en lignes dans la cour. Le petit sorcier rouvrit les yeux, regarda les statues puis les deux adultes. Albus souriait doucement tandis que Tom l'observait avec des yeux curieux. Il se tourna vers le vieux sorcier.

« A quel âge a-t-il effectué sa première manifestation de magie ? »

« Sa mère m'avait dit qu'il avait fait volé son biberon la veille de son premier anniversaire. »

Les sourcils du sorcier bouclés attinrent le haut de son front. Il se tourna vers l'enfant qui attendait.

« Il est très puissant. »

« Aussi puissant que vous et moi, mon cher. » souffla Dumbledore. « Pour ce qui est du poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, le directeur a reçu d'autres candidatures que la vôtre. Il les examine toutes avant d'arrêter son choix. »

« Bien, j'attendrai votre réponse. Cela a été un plaisir, Albus, et je suis sûr que vous prendrez la meilleure décision quant à ce poste. Jeune Severus, je ne doute pas que nous nous reverrons dans un futur proche. A bientôt ! »

Sur ces dernières paroles, Tom Jédusor sortit des limites de Poudlard et transplana. Le vieil homme soupira. Les choses n'allaient pas être faciles, il le sentait.

« Allez viens Severus. Que dirais-tu d'aller voir Minerva ? »

Le garçon regarda dehors une dernière fois vers le lieu où le sorcier nommé Jédusor avait disparu puis se glissa au côté de l'homme à la longue barbe.

* * *

Un jeune garçon habillé d'habits usés lisait une lettre avec un mince sourire. La lettre semblait avoir été pliée et dépliée des centaines de fois. Le jeune enfant de onze ans referma la lettre soigneusement, ramena ses jambes contre lui et posa sa tête sur ses genoux. Bientôt, songea-t-il, je sortirai de cet enfer.

« Je n'en serai pas aussi sûr à ta place. » déclara une voix.

Le garçon sauta sur ses pieds, son corps tendu, sa magie bouillonnante.

« Alors, c'est comme ça que Dumbledore s'occupe de toi ? En te laissant aux mains d'un moldu te haïssant, sans baguette ? Tu es gâté, mon cher Severus ! »

Ledit Severus observa l'autre personne présente dans sa minuscule chambre. Il était grand, cheveux bouclés, des yeux verts sans émotion une aura de puissance se dégageant de lui.

« Comment connaissez-vous mes pensées ? Comment savez-vous pour ma magie ? Pourquoi une baguette ? » demanda Severus.

L'inconnu rit doucement.

« Que de questions Severus. Pourtant, tu ne poses pas la question la plus importante : qui suis-je ? »

« Vous êtes un sorcier puissant et riche vu vos vêtements. Si vous vouliez me faire du mal, vous l'auriez déjà fait. Vous aimez vous faire remarquer vu votre manière d'arriver ici et de vous présenter. Vous êtes intelligent et ambitieux. Je sais déjà ça. »

« J'avais bien raison quand je t'ai rencontré pour la première fois : tu es spécial. »

* * *

« Bonjour Severus. »

« Mmh… »

« Réveille-toi ! Je te rappelle que tu es intronisé dans dix minutes ! Je n'apprécierai vraiment pas qu'un de mes futurs fidèles soit en retard… »

« Mmhh… Je tiens à préciser…que c'est toi qui m'as sauté dessus…quand je suis arrivé… » grommela une voix endormie.

« Ce n'est pas comme si tu t'en plaignais il y a quelque heures, Severus… » ria une voix.

« Je te hais. »

« Moi aussi, moi aussi petit prince de sang-mêlé. N'ai-je donc pas le droit à un baiser ? »

Le jeune sorcier grogna, à moitié vêtu. Il grimpa à quatre pattes sur le lit pour aller embrasser son futur maître, allongé au milieu des draps de satin vert. Le plus vieux bascula le frêle jeune homme sous lui avant de lui enlever d'un sortilège les rares vêtements qu'il avait remis.

« On va…être en retard… »

« Ce n'est pas grave. La cérémonie ne peut commencer sans moi… »

« Mais humpfff… »

« Chut, tais-toi un peu ! »

« Bien Maître… »

« Redis-le encore… »

* * *

« Severus, j'aimerais te parler en priver à la fin de lé réunion. »

« Bien, Mon Seigneur. »

* * *

« Vous pouvez partir nous avons fini. »

« Maître. »

« Severus. Approches. Tu me hais, n'est-ce pas ? Je peux le sentir. Déshabille-toi. Tu es toujours aussi fin mais tu as gagné en muscles. Quatorze ans à rattraper. Dumbledore t'attend-il ? »

« Non, Maître. Il sait que vous aimez prendre votre temps. »

« Parfait… Vas sur le lit, nous avons beaucoup de temps perdu à rattraper… »

* * *

« J'aurais besoin de la baguette de Sureau pour battre Potter. »

« Il vous faudra tuer le maître de cette baguette. »

« Ton filleul. »

« Draco ? »

« Je n'ai pas le choix. Il me faut la baguette de Sureau et la mission de Draco est de tuer Dumbledore, l'actuel maître de la baguette. Quand le fils de Lucius mourra de ma main, je deviendrai la maître de la baguette de Sureau. »

« Etes-vous sûr que cela fonctionnera ? »

« Bien sûr ! Comment oses-tu douter de moi ?! »

* * *

« C'était toi l'espion ! Toi ! »

« Oui, c'était moi. Depuis votre retour. La baguette de Sureau ne vous servira rien, vous perdrez. La prophétie l'a dit, et elle se réalise toujours. »

« Comment as-tu osé me trahir ? Nombre de mes Mangemorts sont décédés ou en prison par ta faute ! Doloris ! Je te faisais confiance ! Tu faisais parti du Cercle Intérieur ! Et tu as protégé ton cher filleul ! Doloris Maxima ! »

* * *

POV Jédusor:

Je suis enfin le maître de la baguette de Sureau. Severus est mort. Il le savait. Il a tué lui-même Dumbledore pour protéger Draco, sachant que je le tuerai. Pendant tout ce temps, il était un espion. Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas tué quand j'ai appris sa trahison ? Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je l'ai laissé en vie, à la tête de Poudlard.

Juste avant que je ne donne l'ordre à Naguini de le tuer, Severus a abaissé tous ses boucliers mentaux. Je n'avais plus lu son esprit depuis ses 12 ans. Il avait très vite maîtrisé l'occlumancie. Voldemort avait vu tous les souvenirs de Severus, leur rencontre, pourquoi il l'avait trahi, tout. Et le bonheur et l'acceptation de Severus face à sa mort prochaine.

Le mage noir n'avait rien laissé transparaître des émotions qu'avait soulevé la lecture de l'esprit du sorcier qu'il avait rencontré bien des années auparavant. Severus, avec sa mère, arrivait à provoquer d'autres émotions que la haine et la soif de pouvoir et de sang. Severus l'avait toujours fasciné pour cette capacité qu'il avait. Il réussissait à le faire rire avec ses remarques, lui faire oublier ses projets de domination le temps d'une conversation au coin d'un feu…Severus lui manquait.

C'était stupide. Il n'avait pas de cœur. Il était un monstre, sans sentiments. ET pourtant, Severus lui manquait. Tout comme sa mère. Ses grimaces, son rire, ses remarques sarcastiques ou ironiques, sa grâce lorsqu'il dansait, son air de pur bonheur quand une de ses potions expérimentales fonctionnaient… Et il le haïssait. Pour l'avoir trahie. Pour faire naître d'autres sentiments en lui que la haine. Pour lui avoir donné l'impression d'avoir un cœur pendant quelque instant.

Le mage le plus craint s'avança dans la cour de Poudlard. Sa rencontre avec Severus lui revint tout d'un coup. Un petit sorcier de quatre ans, très puissant, qui souriait en faisant le moindre sort. Émerveillé de posséder la magie, d'avoir cette chance.

Harry Potter devant lui, droit, le regard dur. Il ferait le maximum pour gagner, il ne pouvait pas perdre. Mais à quoi bon gagner s'il n'avait pas à ses côtés celui qui avait été à ses côtés depuis plus de trente ans ? Mais il gagnerait. Car il était le plus puissant. Les prophéties avaient tort.

* * *

Ou se trouvait-il ? La dernière chose dont il me souvenait était ce gringalet de Longdubat tuant… Naguini ? Et Potter et lui dans un duel… Il était mort. Finalement, Severus avait raison, on ne peut rien contre les prophéties. C'était donc ici que les sorciers morts allaient ? Comment est-ce que son moldu de père appelait cet endroit ?...L'enfer ! Il lui aura appris une chose au moins avant qu'il ne le tue. Donc, l'enfer ressemblait à Poudlard ?!

« Tu n'es pas en enfer. Ce lieu est bien l'endroit où vont tous les sorciers après leur mort. » dit une voix derrière lui.

« Dumbledore. Par Salazar, c'est sur vous qu'il faut que je tombe, vieux fou ! »

Un gémissement brisa le silence qui s'était installé entre les deux sorciers.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Voldemort cherche l'origine des bruits. Une personne recroquevillée, la peau entièrement brûlé souffrait, caché sous un banc de la maison Serpentard.

« C'est une partie de ton âme, un Horcruxe. Il subit son châtiment. » lui apprit le vieil homme à la barbe blanche.

« Pourquoi je ne subis pas le même sort ? Vous ne devez attendre que ça ? Vous et tous les autres sorciers que j'ai tué. » ricana Voldemort.

« Parce que tout le monde a le droit à une seconde chance. J'ai retrouvé mon amant Grindelwald. Il a prit le parti de saisir cette seconde chance pour voir si cela valait le coup ou non. Il n'a pas l'air de regretter sa décision pour l'instant. Une partie de ton âme a été sauvée. Celle que tu as en toi. Voilà pourquoi tu as cette seconde chance, contrairement à tes horcruxes. Tiens, rends-toi là. Tu pourras prendre ta décision en ayant toute les cartes en main. Mais saches que si tu décides de ne pas saisir cette seconde chance, les conséquences seraient terribles pour toi… »

Dumbledore lui mit un papier dans la main puis disparut.

* * *

Pourquoi le vieux fou lui a-t-il dit d'aller à cette adresse ? Il n'y a rien qui puisse lui faire changer d'avis. De son vivant, il n'a pas atteint ses objectifs, mais foi de Salazar, si il n'y arrivait pas dans la Mort ! La maison était blanche, moyenne avec un petit potager de plantes magiques. Voldemort reconnu plusieurs plantes utiles à la confection de potions. Cela lui rappela Severus. Il devait être quelque part…

Il entra dans la maison. La décoration était simple mais personnelle. La maison rangée avec des meubles en ébène, des plantes, plusieurs cadres ornant les murs et une immense bibliothèque. Des rires lui parvinrent. Qui habitait cette maison ? Dans un miroir, il vit qu'il avait repris son apparence d'avant sa première mort. Ses cheveux bouclés lui avaient manqués bizarrement.

Il se retrouva dans une pièce qui devait être sans aucun doute la cuisine. Deux personnes cuisinaient et mettaient la table. Il reconnu Eileen, la mère de Severus. L'autre personne était… Sa mère ! Souriante, pleine de vie, aussi belle que dans ses souvenirs. Elles discutaient toutes les deux, riant entre elles.

« Ah ! Te voilà ! Nous allons passer à table ! » s'exclama Eileen en se retournant.

Une personne venait d'entrer dans la cuisine par une porte que le mage noir n'avait pas vue. Il le reconnaîtrait entre milles.

Severus.

Mais il avait l'air différent. Plus calme, posé, souriant à sa mère. Il prenait enfin soin de lui, ses vêtements mettaient en avant son corps musclé et ses cheveux propres étaient attachés en catogan, sa peau douce et d'une couleur crème, ses dents blanches, ses lèvres rosés à souhait. Il souriait doucement aux deux femmes avant de se tourner vers lui. Jamais il n'avait vu Severus comme ça. Il paressait en paix avec lui-même et le monde. Il était encore plus beau. Et son sourire…

« Je t'interdis de ne pas sourire. » dit Voldemort sans s'en rendre compte.

« Je ne t'obéis plus et je souris si je veux ! » rétorque Severus, son sourire s'agrandissant encore plus.

« Oh par Salazar ! Tom ! » s'écria sa mère en le voyant.

Elle lui sauta dessus, l'attirant dans un câlin. La mère de Severus rejoignit son fils et l'enlaça en souriant doucement. Le mage noir savait à quel point Severus aimait sa mère. Il voyait à présent à quel point il lui avait manqué, le sorcier ne rechignant pas à câliner sa mère.

La femme s'éloigna et rejoignit les deux autres personnes. Ils le regardaient, attendant quelque chose. Mais quoi ?

« Tu dois prendre ta décision. » annonça doucement Eileen.

Ah oui… Les trois sorciers l'observaient en attendant sa décision. Il devait prendre le contrôle de ce lieu. C'était son avenir, sa destinée de dominer les sorciers et de les guider. Dumbledore a dit que si il ne prenait pas sa seconde chance, les conséquences seraient terribles… Donc, il ne reverrait plus ma mère ou Severus si il tentait de prendre le contrôle de ce lieu ? Mais si il réussissait ? Voldemort regarda Severus. Il essaya de lire ses pensées.

Oh.

Quelques minutes passèrent.

« Je peux rester dîner avec vous ? »

* * *

Alors ? Est-ce que leur relation vous parez crédible ?

Tomates ?

Note de fin : J'espère que cela vous a plu. La difficulté d'écrire sur ce pairing est le comportement de Voldemort et le double-jeu de Severus. J'ai essayé de rendre ça au mieux. J'espère aussi que la fin vous parez plausible.

A bientôt !

Passion of Imbattables

Si jamais il y a des reviews anonymes, la réponse sera dans mon profil.

Toutes informations au sujet des mes publication/fictions, voir mon profil.


End file.
